1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable management, especially to a case cable management having simplified cable routing for a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Computers have become important tools in our daily lives. To achieve different requirements for users, many apparatuses are installed in a case and include hard disk, expansion cards, optical drives such as but not limited to CD-ROM (Compact Disc Read-Only Memory), DVD, holographic drive or the like. All these apparatuses have cables for connection to a power supply to receive electric power. However, increasing a number of installed apparatuses increases a number of connection cables inside the case. The intertwined cables are inconvenient when overhauling, replacing or expanding an apparatus.
A conventional cable management for computer is a binding cable thread. The binding cable thread is helically entwined to form a hollow tube and can bind many cables. However, when one apparatuses must be fixed, the binding cable thread must be entirely unwound. After completing repair, the user should helically re-entwine the binding cable thread. Further, adding another cable is inconvenient when expanding apparatuses. Moreover, encircling a binding cable thread in a small case is difficult.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a case cable management to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.